1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for an instantaneous adhesive, such as glue. Containers for glue have been formed in many shapes, such as a conventional tube or a plastic bottle through which the glue is squeezed. The present invention relates to improvements in bottle type glue containers which provides a more efficient apparatus for dispensing the glue and to assure that the opening will not be clogged by dried adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common type of glue dispenser is a tube which contains the glue therein. The glue is dispensed by squeezing the tube along its length to permit the glue to flow from an opening located in the front. One significant disadvantage of this apparatus is that dried adhesive frequently clogs the opening. Therefore, it is very difficult to dispense the glue subsequent to the first use.
A second type of glue dispensing apparatus is a plastic bottle which contains a nozzle at the front end and an opening surrounding the nozzle through which glue can be dispensed. Since the opening is created by moving an outer casing forward to leave an opening between the casing and the interior nozzle, adhesive frequently comes between the casing and nozzle and serves to clog the opening. Since the bottle tends to be more rigid than the tube, after a portion of glue is used, it becomes more difficult to squeeze the bottle to extract the remaining glue through the now partially clogged hole.
Therefore, the prior art does not provide an effective apparatus for dispensing instantaneous adhesive, such as glue, from a container.